Love Don't Make No Sense
by rita louise evans
Summary: Haley and Nathan have been together 14 years now and they have three children Jamie 12 Lydia 4 and Kaylee 1. Everything was perfect until Haley decided she didn't want to be married anymore will she realize what she has before she's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Don't Make No Sense**

**Prologue**

Nathan and Haley have been married now for 14 years and they have three children James Lucas Scott 12, Lydia Brooke Scott 4 and Kaylee 1. Nathan was Haley's first serious boyfriend he was her first for everything she wasn't what you would call popular at school but that all changed when her best friend joined the basketball team and through that she started tutoring Nathan so he would leave Lucas alone but then she fell hard and fast for him and they've been inseparable ever since. That was until three months ago when Nathan came home to find all of his stuff packed because apparently she just didn't want to be with him anymore.

Nathan still couldn't believe it after all the years they've been together after all they went through how could she not want them to be a family it broke him even more than when she left not to long into their marriage when she went on tour with that Elvis wanna be Chris Keller. He didn't even now what he'd done wrong before he left to go to New York for a few days they were fine they were more than fine the night before he left, they'd made love so many times he lost count they couldn't get enough of each other. If he'd known that was to be the last time he spent with his wife he'd have cherished it more. He tried to get her to talk to him tell him what he did wrong because he'd do anything to get her back but she won't talk to him.

The kids have taken it hard especially Jamie he can't understand why his mom would do this didn't she see what she was doing to there family. Two weeks ago Jamie went to live with Nathan he couldn't take being with his mom anymore it was like she was a different person. Nathan knew it killed Haley when Jamie left but he couldn't say no to his son and maybe it was for the best Haley was going through something's right now and Nathan knew by Jamie leaving it would make her see what she's doing to her family.

The hardest part of all this was picking the girls up he hated leaving them and the last three months have been hell this is the longest time he's been away from them, he sees them everyday but it's not the same Lydia was such a daddies girl and he knew how much all this was hurting her. Kaylee doesn't really understand what's going on as she's so young and for that he was grateful she just seemed to love the extra attention.

When she first asked him to leave he thought it was her hormones talking as she suffered quite badly with post partum depression and she wasn't making any sense she didn't want them to be together anymore because he was all she'd ever known and maybe there was someone else out there for her and she'd never know unless she looked. What the hell she was his wife his lover his best friend and she doesn't want him anymore because there maybe someone else out there, there was more to it something must have happened when he went to New York and he had to find out before it was to late.

**Chapter 1**

Today was the worst day of Nathan's Scott life this is the day he's been dreading for the past three months. This morning he received his divorce papers. How could she want a divorce didn't their marriage mean anything to her anymore what happened to always and forever. He thought about going round there but he couldn't he needed time to calm down Brooke was bringing the girls around soon and he was going to make sure they had a good time. Because he knew all of this was going to hurt them.

"Dad you don't have to sign them" Jamie said as he saw what his dad was holding. He knew there was something wrong with his mom and knew there was no one in the world she could love more than his dad but she was confused right now and from what his dad told him about his mom's depression it could take her a while to figure things out.

"I know Jamie I just never thought this day would ever come" Nathan sighed as he put the divorce papers down.

"Dad you can't give up on mom now I know she still loves you" Jamie said as he sat next to him.

"I'm not so sure anymore Jamie, I love your mom so much it hurts and there's nothing in the world I want more than to be with her but she doesn't even seem to care about me anymore I think it's really over now" Nathan cried. He tried so hard to not let the kids see what this was doing to him but he couldn't hold it in anymore he was lost without Haley and he needed her in his life.

"Don't give up dad she'll come round I know she will" Jamie said as he hugged his dad.

After getting the girls ready Haley was sitting in the lounge waiting for Brooke to pick up the girls. Michael was coming over soon for there date she'd been seeing him for a month now Nathan still didn't know and for that she was grateful she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. At first it was weird dating because she'd been with Nathan so long but she needed to do this she needed to see what else was out there. It's not that she didn't love Nathan she did so much it hurt but she needed to do this she had to know she couldn't live with the what if's anymore.

She knew how much this was hurting the kids and for that she hated herself she never meant to hurt them they meant the world to her. It broke her the day Jamie moved out she'd never seen him so hurt but she understood his dad needed him right now.

"Mommy this is pretty can I have it" Lydia ran into the lounge holding Haley's bracelet the one Nathan gave her the first day she tutored him.

"Lydia where did you find that" Haley asked she wasn't allowed to go though her stuff unless she was there.

"Upstairs sorry mommy I went to get Kaylee her dummy and I saw it can I have it please mommy" Lydia asked as she came and sat on Haley's lap.

"Princess that means a lot to mommy I would be hurt if it got broken" Haley said as Lydia started to cry.

"I won't break it mommy promise it so colorful and pretty can I have it please mommy" Lydia cried she really wanted it.

"Ok you can have it but you have to look after it, your daddy gave that to me" Haley said as Lydia smiled she loved seeing her smile again it killed her knowing she was hurting with the separation.

"Mommy when did daddy give you it" Lydia asked.

"The first day I tutored him see your dad was struggling with Math's so I tutored him in return for him to leave uncle Lucas alone" Haley smiled she hadn't thought about this in such a long time it was so nice and new back then if only they could go back to when everything was perfect.

"Was daddy mean to Uncle Lucas" Lydia asked they were best friends now it didn't make sense.

"Yes he was see daddy and uncle Lucas didn't grow up together so they didn't like each other very much so your daddy asked if I'd tutor him because I was the best tutor in school I said yes to protect Lucas from daddies friends. So on the first day I tutored him we were sitting by the docks and he gave me that bracelet I wore it everyday since until the day of a second wedding and I thought I lost it forever but your daddy got it back for me and since then I've kept it in a safe place" Haley smiled she still couldn't believe Nathan went back to that river to get it back she loved him even more after that he would do anything for her and she'd ruined it.

"Mommy on Friday can I stay at daddies please I wanna see the fireworks with daddy, Jamie and Uncle Lucas" Lydia asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't see why not, you'll have to ask your dad" Haley said normally Nathan had them on the weekend she knew he wouldn't mind having them an extra day.

"Hey tutor mom, lil Brooke" Brooke smiled as she came in the room and Lydia ran into her arms. She'd called her lil Brooke ever since she was born and Haley told her she was naming her Lydia Brooke Scott it was one of the happiest days of Brookes life and she was so honored Haley named her daughter after her.

"Aunty Brooke look at what mommy gave me" Lydia smiled as she showed her bracelet.

"Well isn't that pretty" Brooke smiled knowing what bracelet it was.

"Hi Brooke I'm just going to go and get Kaylee" Haley said as she walked upstairs.

"Aunty Brooke, Mommy still loves daddy" Lydia whispered.

"I know she does baby were just going to have to make he see that" Brooke whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about" Haley asked as she carried Kaylee downstairs.

"Oh nothing" Brooke smiled as she took her god daughter from Haley.

"Ok so are we still going shopping tomorrow Brooke" Haley asked.

"Of course tutor girl, Julian is looking after Ryan something to do with father son bonding so I'm all yours" Brooke smiled for years she thought she couldn't have kids then by some sort of miracle she got pregnant three years ago and she now has a two year old son. Who is her world she couldn't wait to have more kids but she knew with her medical history it was highly unlikely she'd have anymore.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow, Lydia and Kaylee be good for daddy" Haley said as she kissed them goodbye.

"Daddy" Lydia yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Hey princess" Nathan smiled as he hugged her he missed the girls so much it was the highlight of his day when he got to see them. After the spilt he quit his job so he wouldn't miss anymore time with them than he had to.

"Dada" Kaylee gurgled as she put her arms out.

"Hi my baby girl daddy missed you" Nathan smiled as he took her from Brooke.

"Jamie" Lydia smiled as she ran to her big brother she missed him just as much as she missed her daddy.

"Hey Lydia do you feel like playing some rock band with dad" Jamie asked as he carried her into the front room.

"Lydia where did you get that" Nathan asked after he put Kaylee in her play pen and noticed the bracelet she was wearing.

"Mommy gave it to me isn't it pretty" Lydia said.

"Your, your mom gave it to you" Nathan sighed he thought that meant the world to Haley she wouldn't let it out of her sight not that he didn't want Lydia to have it but she was a bit young and it could get broken.

"Yeah she said I had to take special care of it" Lydia smiled.

"Oh" Nathan sighed he wanted Haley to feel something for them anything now with the divorce papers he didn't really know what to do anymore.

"Daddy why are you sad" Lydia asked wishing she hadn't worn it now she didn't want to make him upset.

"Oh princess it's not you I want you to have pretty things its just that bracelet meant a lot to mommy I gave it to her the first day I tutored her and I'd be devastated if it got broken" Nathan said as he put her on his lap.

"I know daddy mommy told me, I promised mommy I'd look after it" Lydia smiled.

"I know you will princess so did mommy tell you about the day I gave it to her" Nathan smiled at the memory.

"Yeah she had a smile on her face just like you have now" Lydia laughed it was nice to see her dad smile again.

"Really" Nathan smiled maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought maybe there was still a chance for them.

"Daddy why did you marry mommy two times" Lydia asked.

"That's a bit of a long story well after we had been dating three months I knew I loved your mommy more than anything in the world so I asked her to marry me and thankfully she said yes so we got married with just your nanny and granddad there. I'd never been so happy your mom and me were just two crazy kids in love. Then this lets just call him mean man came in and took mommy away from me for a while and when she came back lets just say I pushed mommy away because she hurt me real bad. But your mommy wouldn't give up on me on us and finally we got back together. When your great Uncle Keith died I realized how much time mommy and I had wasted so I asked her to marry me again in front of all our friends and family. I'd never seen your mom so happy and I always thought we'd be together forever after all that we'd been through.

"Daddy mommy still loves you" Lydia said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hope so princess" Nathan sighed as Jamie handed him the guitar.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I would like to thank everyone for taking there time to read this story I've only ever wrote wrestling stories. I started reading Naley stories a few months ago and decided to write one I'm working on another story at the moment, it will be au, Nathan is still a basketball player and has just moved to tree hill where he meets Haley Soccer player and school tutor if u like the idea drop me a review or message. **

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few days now since Nathan received the divorce papers and he'd decided he wasn't going to sign them he was going to fight for his family he couldn't live without Haley in his life anymore and he had to make her see she still loved him because they needed to be together again. Nathan had the kids tonight and tomorrow they was going to Lucas and Peyton's 4th of July party. Brooke was going to pick the girls up for him but she couldn't do it so he had to go it had been so long since he saw his wife Haley always made excuses so they wouldn't have to see each other because she claimed to not want to hurt him anymore than she already had and she thought by him seeing her it would make things harder for him. But not seeing her was killing him, he missed her so much and even a little bit of contact was better than nothing at all.

When he got to Haley's he thought about how she was going to react it had been three weeks now since he last saw her. She rang him up after he dropped the kids off and told him Brooke was going to pick the kids up from now on because it was too hard. After standing there for a few minutes he knew he had to knock.

"Na, Nathan what are you doing here" Haley asked shocked to see him there.

"Brooke asked me to pick the girls up as she was to busy with the shop" Nathan smiled boy she still looked good he just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Ok I'll just get the girls" Haley said as she turned to walk away now she was only hoping Mike was a little late because she knew what would happen if he turned up with Nathan there.

"Hi so who are you" Mike asked as he saw a guy standing at the door.

"I'm Nathan who are you" Nathan asked who was this guy asking who he was this was his house.

"I'm Mike Haley's boyfriend nice to meet you Haley doesn't seem to have many friends" Mike said as he offered his hand, Haley didn't really talk about her friends or family much it would be nice to get to know them.

"Boyfriend, you're her boyfriend" Nathan yelled he couldn't believe this shit she had a boyfriend already now he knew it was over.

Haley looked like a deer caught in head lights when she noticed who was at the door and from the look of Nathan she now knew he knew about her boyfriend.

Nathan took Kaylee from Haley and walked with Lydia to the car and strapped Kaylee in her car seat "Princess can you watch your sister please while I talk to mommy.

"Nathan I'm so sorry you found out like this" Haley cried she really didn't want to hurt him.

"Stop, just stop the crap, I really don't know what in the hell is wrong with you, you leave me for no reason and now you shacking up with this prick. I don't know what the hell I did for you to hurt me like this I loved you more than anything in this world I'd give my life for you, but now I'm done. You wanted me out of your life I'm gone but if you think for one minute this guy is going to be in my kids life you've got another thing coming. I hope you're happy Haley because you've done the one thing you always promised not to do you've broken me, but I know I'll be alright because you know why I've got my kids" Nathan yelled as he slammed the door.

Haley couldn't believe what just happened she'd never seen Nathan so hurt or angry she never wanted to hurt him that was the last thing she ever wanted to do now everything was so mixed up.

"I take it that's your ex husband" Mike asked now wishing he'd been late for their date. He really like Haley and hoped they had a future together.

"Yeah mike I'm really sorry you had to see that maybe us going out tonight isn't such a good idea" Haley sighed everything was so screwed up she never wanted to hurt anyone.

"Ok ring me if you need me" Mike said as he closed the door he knew Haley needed her space to see what she really wants.

After Nathan left he was to broken to think about what to do so he decided to drop the kids of at Lucas and Peyton's he was going to pick them up in the morning he didn't want his kids seeing him like this. How was they going to handle this there mom being with someone else the thought killed him now he knew it was really over and that was the hardest part, now he has to rebuild his life all over again.

When he got home he saw the divorce papers sitting there he thought about ripping them up but he knew what he had to do if she wanted a divorce so much he was going to give her it. Because right now he never wanted to see her ever again how could she be with someone else so soon didn't he mean anything to her anymore. The thought of her with someone else is killing him the thought of another man taking what's his rips his heat in to they'd been together most of his life and he never thought in a million years they'd be going through this. He knew that most people's marriages didn't last but theirs was different they loved each other to much or at least he thought they did.

Signing the papers was the hardest part he then took of his wedding ring and placed it in the envelope he was going to wait until morning to give her them but he couldn't he needed to do it now so he drove to what was their house for the last six years he bought it after he made it into the NBA and he never thought he'd ever leave it especially without Haley. He thought about knocking but knew he couldn't so he just posted them through the letter box.

After Nathan got home all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't how was he going to tell the kids they were getting a divorce he knew how much this was going to hurt them. He knew this was going to hurt them and that killed him, now they was going to have to split custody which was going to be the hardest part because the thought of this guy being in his kids life make him feel physically sick.

After trying to sleep for hours Haley couldn't she couldn't get the hurt look of Nathan out of her head she hurt him so much this time she didn't think he'd ever forgive her. Haley decided to go and get a drink hoping it would help her sleep that's when she noticed the envelope she knew what it was so she went over and picked it up and inside was the divorce she'd signed a few days ago with his signature now it was really over and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Then she spotted a note with Nathan's wedding band, she couldn't believe he'd taken it off he never took it off not even when they spilt up when she went on tour he always had it on his hand or round his neck now it was really over.

Dear Haley I thought about what I wanted to say to you in this letter for a couple of hours now part of me wants to hate you for what you've done to me and our family, but I can't because as much as I'm angry and mad right now I could never hate you, you've given me so much and for that I'm so grateful.

You made me the man I am today, you gave me three beautiful children who I love more than anything in this world and you gave me you, you've been my life for the last 14 years and I thank you for that. I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't good enough for you and if you have to find someone else I hope they treat you right because I never want to see you hurt.

Your probably thinking where is all this coming from but I need to tell you this so you know that I don't hate you, even if I do have a right to. I hope you understand I never want to see you again it would be too hard every time I look at you all I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let go but your not mine anymore and I will never be able to move on if I see you. The kids can come and stay with me when ever they want and if Jamie still wants to live with me I hope you understand it doesn't mean he hates you because he doesn't your all he talks about he just needs time. I guess this is goodbye Hales I will always love you Nathan.

Haley couldn't stop the tears from falling now. It was over and even though that what she thought she wanted now she knew she'd made the biggest mistake of her life, she knew she had to make this right again because she know knew she can't live without him in her life.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas thanks guys and girls I should have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing what ya'll think.

**Chapter 3**

After getting ready Haley knew what she had to do she needed Nathan she couldn't be apart from him anymore. Driving there was the hardest part because she didn't know how he was going to react. After standing at the door for a few minutes she knew it was now or never so she knocked hoping he was still up.

"Haley what are you doing here" Nathan asked as he saw he standing there crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Haley cried as she hugged him.

"Haley what is this all about" Nathan asked not expecting this when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Nathan please forgive me I never meant to hurt you, I just got so scared, I don't even know what I was thinking but I can't live my life without you so please can we go back to the way we was" Haley cried.

"We can't I'm sorry Haley your too late I can't be with you anymore" Nathan cried as they went to sit down he didn't want his neighbors seeing this.

"Why Nathan I love you and I know you still love me" Haley cried.

"That's what hurts Hales I will always love you and if you'd come to me this morning and told me you wanted us to be together again I would have taken you back in a heartbeat but now your too late" Nathan cried.

"No Nathan don't say that please can you try and forgive me" Haley cried this can't be it for them.

"I'm sorry Haley but tonight I realized it was over, you've moved on and now I have too" Nathan cried as he got up it was to hard her being in his arms he couldn't take her back not now she'd hurt him to much.

"But, but I haven't moved on not really I thought this was what I wanted but it's not I love you Nathan I want you can we please be together again" Haley pleaded she didn't care if she begged she wanted her husband back.

"I can't Haley do you know how much you hurt me, you kick me out of our home for no reason I tried for months to get you to talk to me but you wouldn't. Then today I saw something that totally wrecked me you with someone else do you have any idea what that did to me" Nathan yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never meant for you to see Mike, Brooke was supposed to pick the girls up" Haley cried.

"I know, you just wanted to keep it from me, have me thinking there was still a chance of us being together again when all along you had someone else. Do you have any idea how hurt I am the thought of another man being with my wife. You were it for me Haley James I couldn't even imagine being with another woman but knowing you've been with another man kills me. So why Haley why did you leave me why did you fall for someone else" Nathan yelled.

"I thought it was what I wanted I know it doesn't make sense to you, we were so happy before you went to New York and I couldn't wait till you got home I missed you so much when you had to work away" Haley cried it was time to tell him what happened.

"So what happened what made you change was it something I did" Nathan asked he needed to know, not knowing was killing him.

"I was at the meeting I go to with all the other mothers suffering from post partum depression and I got talking about you and our life together when Kylie a woman in the group spoke up she was shocked that I'd only ever been with you, she made it seem like it was weird and how did we really know what we wanted at such a young age if we never even got to experience anything else. When I got home I thought about what she said and I realized she was right I hadn't experienced anything else. You dated and slept with loads of woman before we got together you experienced what it was like to date. I hadn't I needed to know what it was like to be single and looking, what it was like to date someone other than you. I know now I was wrong, you're it for me Nathan Scott and I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you please find it in you to forgive me, I want you Nathan I've always wanted you" Haley cried.

"I forgive you, I forgive you for leaving me, I forgive you for what you've put me and the kids though, but I can't forgive you for going out with that guy, the fact that you felt the need to be with someone else to see how you truly felt about me I can't forgive you for that" Nathan cried.

"Nathan please, please don't give up on me on us, we need to be together I can't live without you anymore" Haley cried.

"I can't, I'm not yours anymore Haley can you please just go" Nathan cried.

"Ok I'm going but just so you know I was never with Mike we went on a few dates that was it I couldn't bring myself to do anymore because I thought I was cheating on you. That's why I filed for a divorce I thought it would make it easier to move on. But I was wrong I love you Nathan and I don't want anyone else" Haley cried as she left, she knew she had to make this right with him they needed to be a family again.

Nathan didn't know whether to feel happy or relieved she hadn't slept with that guy but it made the situation easier to live with knowing he was still the only guy she'd ever been with. He knew he hurt her by not taking her back but he couldn't be with her not anymore she'd hurt him to much this time.

After what felt like hours Haley gave up trying to sleep she couldn't sleep without Nathan there she never really could she missed being in his arms. She knew all of this was her fault how could she ever think being with Nathan was wrong he was the love of her life and she couldn't be without him anymore. The only other person she could think of that would be here for now was Brooke they were like sisters and she was the only one who was still talking to her. Even though it was late she knew Brooke would come.

"Oh Hales" Brooke cried as she saw the state Haley was in.

"I've lost him Brooke, I've really lost him and I don't know what to do" Haley cried as Brooke held her.

"He'll come back to you Hales right now he's really angry, but that boy loves you, you just need to give him time" Brooke cried she knew they would be together again they were Naley they could never be apart for long.

"Not this time Brooke I've hurt him to much, how could I have been so stupid, what am I going to do Brooke I can't live without him" Haley cried.

"Don't worry Hales I'm going to help you, tomorrow Nathan's going to be at the party and I'll take the kids, here's Nathan's key just go over there and do something to show him how much you love him" Brooke said as she gave Haley the key Nathan gave her for emergencies.

"Thanks Brooke I don't know what I'd do without you" Haley said she knew what she had to do she only hoped it worked.

End of chapter please review and let me know what you think I'm gonna try and update in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N thank you for all the reviews. I've got a new story called You're The Love I Wanna Be In if you wanna check that out, I plan on updating that sometime tomorrow.**

**Chapter 4**

When Nathan woke up he knew he had to go and help Lucas and Peyton with the party it couldn't be easy with five kids in the house, even though he knew Jamie would be helping he felt bad for leaving the girls there last night but he had too.

"Nathan Royal Scott open this door" Brooke yelled as she knocked after finally getting Haley to sleep she knew she had to speak to Nathan.

"Gees Brooke what did I do" Nathan asked as he opened the door.

"Do you want to know where I've been since three o'clock this morning, no well I'll tell you with your wife while she cried her heart out" Brooke yelled this whole time they were apart all he wanted was Haley back now they can be together again he doesn't want her it doesn't make sense.

"I know what your going to say Brooke and you can save it I never did this to Haley she wanted this to happen don't make me out to be the bad guy here" Nathan yelled.

"I know she hurt you Nathan, but you know what Haley went through after the birth of Kaylee, and yes she questioned her love for you and going out with Mike was wrong and she knows that now but that girl loves you and you know she does so please, please don't hurt her" Brooke cried she hated seeing her friends go through this.

"Brooke I know what Haley went through, and I was there I supported her just like I did when she lost her mom, but she's the one that gave up on me on us she questioned our love and our life together. I've never felt good enough for her, I always thought she deserved so much more than me. She always told me I was it for her there wasn't anyone better, no one could ever love her like I did and she questioned that she did this not me" Nathan cried.

"Nathan you were gone for a few weeks and Haley was depressed the only thing that made her smile was you when ever someone mentioned your name or when ever she spoke of you she had this big grin on her face. And yes when she went to that meeting Kylie made her question what you had but let's be real it is weird how many people meet at sixteen and get married three months later. You were all she'd ever known Nathan and she's only human to wonder what it felt like. You lived a wild life before you were with Haley, but you were all she'd ever known maybe it was wrong for her to feel that way but she's only human Nathan" Brooke said hoping he'd listen.

"I know that, I know that ok I get that, but we're married Brooke, married you can't just leave when you feel like it start dating someone else just to see what it's like. I know I had a lot of women before hales but not once would I ever cheat on her. I've loved her for fourteen years Brooke and I never once questioned our love but she has. She's left me two times now Brooke two times and both of them times it was because she was scared, scared of our love I can't keep going through this" Nathan cried.

"Nathan I know she hurt you by leaving but what about all the times she's stood by you. When you had your accident you treated her like shit for month's yes I know you was hurt you thought your career was over but do you have any idea what you put her through. She'd cry herself to sleep while you was too drunk to care. Then there was the whole Carrie and Reene thing and I know you didn't cheat but what do you think that did to Hales knowing there was that question that you could have done" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke I know what I did was wrong after the accident, but I thought I'd lost basketball forever and I know it's no excuse but I felt like a failure I'd let Haley and Jamie down because I couldn't walk away. With the Carrie situation I know I was wrong for letting the flirting go but I never not for one moment thought of ever cheating on Haley. You know Reene was a lying bitch and the truth came out, I've never wanted to be with anyone else so why did Haley" Nathan cried.

"Oh Nathan she never meant to hurt you, she just had to know. Haley loves you and only you Nathan, don't be an idiot and let the best thing that ever happened to you go" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"I, I can't Brooke I can't get over the fact she had to see someone else to realize she loved me, I just can't do it I'm sorry" Nathan said as he walked out he needed to think about what he was going to do.

Brooke thought about going after him but she knew he needed time to think, so she headed home to get ready for the party. When she got home she saw Julian and Ryan watching a movie they looked so cute. "Hi babe" Brooke said as she sat next to her boys.

"Mommy" Ryan said as he jumped into her arms.

"Hi baby did you have fun with daddy" Brooke asked as she hugged him.

"Yep, mommy play" Ryan said as he went to get some toys.

"Ok" Brooke said as she went over to her son he was her world and she still couldn't believe she was a mom it was all she ever wanted.

"Brooke is Haley ok" Julian asked he understood why Brooke had to leave in the middle of the night, it was one of the things he loved about her she was always there when her family or friends needed her.

"I don't know I've never seen Haley like this, I really wanna help her Julian, she belongs with Nathan but I know how stubborn Nathan is it's going to take a while I just want them to be happy again" Brooke cried.

"I know you do babe, but I can see where Nathan's coming from she left him with no reason why and I know now she regrets that but you gotta see where Nathan's coming from she really hurt him" Julian said hoping Brooke wouldn't be mad at him but he was right.

"I know that Julian but she was confused and she's sorry, if Naley can't make it what chance does anyone else have. They aint like other couples they've been together since they were sixteen they make people believe in true love" Brooke cried she never thought her best friends would be going through this.

"I know you want them to be together Brooke so do I but we need to let them sort things out by themselves" Julian said knowing his wife he knew she had a plan to help them.

"I know your right but I have to help so I'm going to have the kids while Haley talks to him they need some alone time to try and work things out" Brooke said as Ryan started falling asleep in her arms.

"Ok, I'm going to put Ryan to bed while you get ready so we can go" Julian said as he took his son from Brooke.

**End of chapter I hope you all like it, let me know what you think thanks. I'm gonna try and update this in a couple of days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've been feeling ill and my internet went down for a couple of days.**

**Chapter 5 **

"Daddy" Lydia smiled as she ran into his arms.

"Hi princess, so where's your brother" Nathan asked as he made his way through his brother's house.

"With Kaylee out back we play basketball" Lydia smiled.

"Really that's good princess did you have fun with Lucas, Peyton and the girls" Nathan asked as he carried her outside, he smiled when he saw his son playing with Kaylee he knew Jamie missed not being around them all the time. He was such a good big brother and he knew Jamie always wanted a brother and it broke his heart that wasn't going to happen now.

"Hi dad" Jamie said as he hugged his dad, "dad look at what we got Kaylee to do" Jamie said as walked back over to his sister and helped her up.

Nathan couldn't believe what he saw as his daughter stated walking towards him she was only fifteen months old, "Who's a clever girl" Nathan smiled as he picked her up.

"Dad is mom coming today" Jamie asked hoping she was she never missed parties before they spilt up.

"I don't think so Jamie, come on Kaylee let's go and help uncle Lucas you know what he's like with the barbeque" Nathan said he wanted to tell Jamie what was going on but right now wasn't the time he wanted the kids to have a good day.

"Hi Brooke" Jamie said as he answered his phone.

"Hi Jamie I need your help with something" Brooke asked knowing Jamie would help he wanted his parents back together more than anything.

"Ok Brooke what's up" Jamie asked.

"I need you to convince Lydia to come and stay at my house tonight, your mom wants your dad back so she's going to go over to his house so if he's on his own they might be able to work things out" Brooke said really hoping this worked.

"Ok I can do that" Jamie smiled there was nothing he wanted more than his parents being together again.

"Thanks Jamie I'll be at the party soon I'm just going to see if your mom's ok" Brooke said.

"Ok bye Brooke" Jamie said as he went to go find Lydia knowing it was going to be difficult to persuade her to go. He found her playing with their cousins Saywer and Brianna. "Lydia can I speak to you for a moment" Jamie asked as he walked over to them.

"Ok back in a minute girls" Lydia said as she took her brothers hand.

"Lydia we're going to stay at Aunty Brooke's tonight" Jamie said hoping this worked.

"Why, I want to stay with daddy, I miss daddy" Lydia started to cry she loved Aunty Brooke but she wanted to spend time with her dad.

"I know you do come here" Jamie said as he sat her on his knee. "I need you to come with me and Kaylee to Aunty Brooke's because mommy needs to talk to daddy and Brooke thinks it would be better if we weren't there so what do you say" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Ok does that mean mommy and daddy be together again" Lydia smiled.

"I hope so, but I'm going to need you to convince daddy you want to go to Brooke's" Jamie said knowing that was going to be the hard part.

"Ok" Lydia smiled as she went to find her dad.

"Hi princess so you've come to help me and Uncle Lucas with the barbeque" Nathan said as she walked over to them.

"No daddy don't be silly I was just wondering if I could stay at Aunty Brooke's with Kaylee and Jamie" Lydia asked.

"Ok what's going on first Brooke rings me and tells me she's having Kaylee for the evening something about girls bonding and now you and Jamie want to go there too" Nathan was confused Lydia wanted noting more than to be with him earlier.

"Nothing going on daddy I just want to spend time with Aunty Brooke I'll be home tomorrow daddy" Lydia smiled.

"Why do I feel like everyone is deserting me" Nathan sighed this was turning into one of the worse days of his life first there was the situation with Haley and now his kids didn't want to be around him.

"Don't be sad daddy, love you" Lydia said as she hugged him.

"Ok now go and run along before I change my mind about you going" Nathan smiled at his daughter she always had a way of making him smile.

After Brooke left Haley decided to get ready she just really hoped this worked. It felt strange going to Nathan's place especially without him there, she didn't really get a chance to see what it was like last night because she was to upset. Letting herself in was strange it was like she was breaking and entering even though Brooke gave her the key. She started to walk around to see where everything was and then she saw his bedroom. He'd left the door open she thought about just closing it knowing he'd be mad if she snooped through his stuff but curiosity got the better of her and she had to have a look. She walked over to the bedside table and smiled there was a picture of them on their wedding day they were so happy then and she couldn't believe she ever questioned their love.

She knew she couldn't stay in the room crying until he came back so she put the picture back down and went back into the kitchen to make them something to eat. Hoping he wouldn't just kick her out when he finds her here. She really hoped this plan of Brooke's worked because all she wanted was to have her husband back.

When Brooke and Julian arrived at the party everyone was there having fun and she knew that hopefully after today Haley would be with them all again. "Hi Brooke so it seems your kidnapping my kids for the evening" Nathan joked with her.

"Now Nathan that's not nice it's not my fault if I'm more fun to be around" Brooke laughed.

"I'm hurt Brooke" Nathan smiled as he hugged her he felt bad for leaving her like he did this morning but he had to get out of there.

"You'll get over it now I need you to go home because I left my work phone at yours" Brooke said hoping he would.

"You can't be serious Brooke, come get the phone when you drop the kids of tomorrow" Nathan said.

"Sorry Nathan but I need it my mom is calling tonight about the new fashion line" Brooke smiled.

"Ok geeze women" Nathan huffed, "Tell everyone I'll be back soon" he said as he left.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks. I'm gonna try and update in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6 **

When Nathan got home he couldn't believe what he saw there was Haley sitting at the table with a meal made for two she looked absolutely stunning sitting there in the green dress he loved seeing her in so much. "Haley what, what are you doing here" Nathan asked not expecting this when he got home now he knew why everyone was acting weird.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me I know one meal is not going to fix all are problems but I'm hoping it's a start" Haley said hoping the evening ended how she wanted it too.

"Hales I, we can't do this it's too soon" Nathan sighed.

"Please Nathan, just give us a chance I can't be without you anymore" Haley cried.

"Ok lets just eat I'm not promising you anything" Nathan said as he sat down he hated seeing her cry all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go.

"Ok I understand I made your favorite diner" Haley smiled.

After they ate she didn't really know what to do, she tried talking to him but he wouldn't say a word she knew it was going to be hard but she didn't think it be this hard they haven't been like this since she came back from the tour.

"Nathan I know this is hard for you me being here and I know that I hurt you but can you please find it in you to forgive me all I want is for us to be together again" Haley said as she put the plates in the sink.

"I can't, do you know how much I'm hurting right now. We've been apart now for three months and I now know the reason why you didn't think I was good enough for you what we had wasn't good enough" Nathan cried.

"That's not true yes I questioned myself and us but don't ever say your not good enough for me Nathan Scott I'm not good enough for you. You are the best husband and father, I love how you are with the kids and how you used to be with me before I ruined it. This is my fault not yours and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like you're not good enough. I don't deserve your love Nathan you've never doubted us not once and I'm sorry I put you through this again but please can we be together and I promise you I will never doubt our love ever again" Haley said as she sat next to him.

"I can't, I can't hales I want to more than you could ever know when ever I see you all I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go but I can't you've hurt me to much this time" Nathan cried.

"Nathan can you honestly tell me you never want us to be together again" Haley cried not really sure if she wanted to know the answerer.

"I don't know Hales I never imagined my life without you in it, but I have to do what's best for me and the kids now and right now it hurts to be even near you and maybe with time I can forgive you, but right now I just can't" Nathan cried.

"Nathan I know that I hurt you by what I did, but I'm here now I want to be with you and only you. I know I hurt you by going out with Mike but it wasn't serious and you know that" Haley cried.

"How was I to know that Haley you wanted a divorce, a divorce for gods sake. You gave up on me on our family and now you've realized you've made a mistake you want me back. Now you expect me to forgive you just like that, well I can't, you left me, you left me and found someone else. While I was here wondering what in the hell I did wrong for you to just leave me. I know I worked a lot Haley but I was always there when you needed me" Nathan cried.

"I know Nathan and I'm sorry I ever even signed them stupid divorce papers but I thought it would help me move on. I missed you so much and I know it was my fault you weren't there because I was stupid but you know what I went through after having Kaylee. I'm not trying to use that as an excuse because nothing can excuse what I did but I was in a really dark place and I thought stupidly you deserved someone better than me. But I now no one could love you like I do we've been each others everything since we were sixteen. I know that I hurt you by going out with Mike, but have you ever really thought about why I could never be with him why I could never be with anyone else but you. Do you remember when we first started dating and I told you how sex was a really big deal to me and that I could never sleep with anyone unless I knew it would be forever. Well you're my forever Nathan that's why I gave you my heart, soul, body and mind" Haley said as she took his hand.

"Haley please stop" Nathan cried this was all too much he couldn't hear this right now.

"Stop what it's the truth, you're the only man I've ever been with, the only man I ever want to be with. It kills me that I nearly threw that away because of my insecurities. I could never be with Mike not really and do you want to know why because he's not you I gave my heart to you fourteen years ago and I never want it back. So even if you never want to forgive me I'll still be here waiting, I'll wait forever for you Nathan Scott. I can't live my life without you anymore and I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me" Haley cried.

"Ok" Nathan smiled.

"Ok what, you forgive me or ok wait for me" Haley asked.

"Ok I forgive you I was going to forgive you a minute ago after your first rant then you started rambling again" Nathan smiled.

"So does this mean we're back together" Haley smiled.

"No it just means we're going to take one day at a time I'm not ready to be us again but it doesn't mean I'll never be ready, how about we start off with you coming out with me tomorrow night" Nathan asked.

"I'd love too, thank you Nathan you don't know how happy you've made me" Haley cried as she hugged him.

"Now I know why the kids wanted to stay at Brooke's so much" Nathan smiled.

"Are you mad" Haley asked knowing how much he missed the kids that just made her feel even worse all the hurt she caused her family.

"No it gave us the chance to work things out the kids will be happy especially Jamie" Nathan smiled.

"Does this mean your coming home" Haley asked hoping he would she couldn't be there without him anymore.

"I can't Hales, I'm not ready for that" Nathan said hoping she wouldn't be to upset.

"That's ok Nathan I understand, well I guess I better go it's getting quite late" Haley said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Hales" Nathan said he thought about asking her to stay but it was too soon for that they still had so much to work though.

**End of chapter I hope you all like it I'm gonna try and update in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I went on holiday and when I came back my internet wasn't working I've only been able to go online on my phone so I couldn't update.**

**Chapter 7**

When Nathan woke up he decided to call Haley and ask her if she wanted to spend the day with him and the kids, he knew how much the kids missed them being together as a family.

"Hi Nate" Brooke said as he opened the door.

"Hi Brooke, hey princess" Nathan said as Lydia ran into his arms.

"Dada" Kaylee smiled as he took her from Brooke.

"Hi dad" Jamie said as he carried there bags in.

"Jamie we're going over to see mom can you take Lydia to get ready while I get Kaylee ready" Nathan said.

"So Nate how did it go with Hales" Brooke asked after Jamie and Lydia had left the room.

"It went ok we're going to take one day at a time, Brooke would it be ok if you had the kids tonight, Haley and I are going out and we'd like some time alone" Nathan asked.

"Sure I love having them, and Nate I'm happy you and Haley have decided to give things ago" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"Me too Brooke, I'll drop the kids around six" Nathan smiled.

"Ok, see you then have fun" Brooke said as she left.

"Come on baby girl lets go get you ready to see mommy" Nathan smiled as he walked Kaylee into the lounge.

Haley still couldn't believe what was happening she was so happy he was going to give them another try. After he rang and asked her if she wanted to spend the day together as a family she was so happy she missed the family days they used to have. She decided to wear the green summer dress he loved so much on her.

"Mommy" Lydia smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey baby" Haley smiled as she hugged her.

"Momma" Kaylee said trying to jump out of Nathan's arms.

"Kaylee baby" Haley said as she took her youngest from Nathan's arms.

"Hi mom" Jamie said not really knowing what to say he hadn't been home for a while now and he felt bad for hurting his mom by leaving.

"Jamie" Haley cried as she hugged him she missed Jamie just as much as she missed Nathan and she knew she had to make thing up with him just as much as she did with Nathan.

Nathan smiled as he looked at his family they were so happy and he knew it was going to be hard to trust Haley with everything that happened but he knew he at least had to try and make this work his kids needed their mother in their life and he was going to try and make that happen.

"Hi Nathan" Haley smiled it felt good to be near him again without the amnesty.

"Hi Hales, so we ready to go" Nathan asked he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but the words wouldn't come out.

"Yeah come on kids lets go" Haley said as she closed the door.

After spending an hour at the park they decided to go and grab something to eat. It was just like old times and they all couldn't be happier.

"Mom I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you Jamie said as they watched Lydia and Kaylee in the play pen.

"Jamie you have nothing to be sorry about I did this to the family not you, I'm so sorry I hurt you and your sisters. I promise you I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you" Haley cried as she pulled him into her arms.

"Mom are you and daddy going to be together again" Jamie asked hoping they would he hated them being apart.

"I really hope so Jamie, but I hurt daddy pretty bad I just hope he can forgive me for what I put you all through" Haley said.

"Dad loves you mom, he never stopped" Jamie said as he walked over to his sisters.

Haley smiled at what Jamie said she already knew he loved her still but it was nice to hear it. The kids and Nathan were her life and she never wanted to lose them again.

"We got some pretty good kids" Nathan said as he came and sat with her.

"The best, I still can't believe they're ours we're really lucky" Haley smiled as she watched Jamie teaching the girls to throw the ball through the hoop.

"Yeah we're pretty lucky, Jamie's so good with them I know he really wanted a brother I guess no that can't happen" Nathan sighed.

"Nathan I know I've said this a lot in the last through days but I am going to make things right between us again. I love you Nathan and I want nothing more than to have more children with you" Haley said hoping she got through to him.

"I know hales and when and if we do get things together again we'll discuss having more children when the time is right" Nathan said not wanting to hurt her but also not giving her false hope.

"Mommy come look" Lydia said as she grabbed Haley's hand.

"Go we'll finish talking about this tonight" Nathan said.

"Hey Nate" Julian said as he sat down.

"Hey Julian, so I see Brooke's dragged you here" Nathan smiled as he saw Brooke and ryan go over to Haley and the kids.

"Yeah I guess you could say that something about needing to get out of the house I swear the last time she was this crazy she was pregnant with Ryan" Julian laughed as Nathan handed him a drink.

"Yeah Brooke always been a little crazy" Nathan laughed.

"So how are you and Haley know" Julian asked not expecting to see them together.

"We're taking one day at a time I want to be with her more than anything in the world I just don't know if I could handle us breaking up again. It killed me when she told me it was over but I thought we'd be together again. Then she went out with that other guy and that's the thing I can't get my head around the fact she needed to date someone else to test how she feels about me. I never questioned us not once" Nathan sighed.

"I don't really know what to tell you but I can honestly say, Haley loves you in the last few days I've never seen anyone so hurt and lost and she knows what she did was wrong. Take it from me Nate you don't wanna let the best thing that ever happened to you go. I nearly lost Brooke because of all that shit with Alex. I know that hurt Brooke and I spend every waking moment making it up to her" Julian said hoping it helped anyone could see how much they loved each other.

"I know your right I just don't think I'm ready to let her back in yet, we're just going to take one day at a time" Nathan sighed.

"So tutor mom, how's things going with boy toy" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Brooke, don't get me wrong today has been wonderful but it just seems like he'd here for the kids not because he wants to spend time with me" Haley sighed.

"Oh Hales you know what Nathan's like he puts up these walls it's on you know to break them down and I'm looking after the kids tonight make things right Haley show him how much he means to you" Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Brooke I don't know what I'd do without you" Haley said as she wiped her tears.

"Aunty Brooke look me and Ryan can shoot basket" Lydia smiled.

"Well done lil Brooke" Brooke smiled at her got daughter.

"Brooke have you thought about having any more kids" Haley asked knowing Brooke would love to have a daughter.

"Yeah, I actually found out a couple of hours ago I'm pregnant" Brooke smiled she still couldn't believe it when she was told five years ago she couldn't have kids it wrecked her world and now she had a miracle son and a baby on the way life couldn't be more perfect.

"Congratulations Brooke" Haley said and hugged her.

"Not so load Julian doesn't know yet, I'm going to tell him tonight" Brooke smiled.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading I'm going to try and upload in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner. I'm gonna try and update more regular.**

**Chapter 8**

After Nathan dropped her off at their house Haley went to get ready for their date she was so excited, she was so happy he was letting her back in. They spent the day with the kids it was just like old times, Brooke offered to watch the kids again so they could go out. She didn't know what she'd do without Brooke she was always there for her and she'd be lost without her.

Just after getting ready Haley herd a knock on the door she was so excited she rushed down the stairs to open the door "Mike what are you doing here" Haley asked he was the last person she expected to see.

"Hi Hales I hadn't herd from you I was just wondering if you were ok and if you'd like to go out and watch a movie or something" Mike asked hoping she said yes.

"Mike I'm sorry I should have called you see Nathan and I are back together again and I really want to make things right with my husband" Haley said as she saw Nathan walking towards them. She wanted the ground to swallow her up what was he going to think she really hoped he doesn't get the wrong idea.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening how could she still be seeing this guy he really didn't know what to believe anymore. One minute she was saying how much she loves and wants to be with him and then here's this guy she's been seeing, why was she trying to hurt him so much.

"Well isn't this nice" Nathan yelled as he approached them.

"Nathan it's not what it looks like I was just telling Mike we're back together so I can't see him anymore" Haley said as she walked over to him.

"Cut the crap Haley I'm done I can't put my heart through anymore if you wanna be with him be with him but I aint going to be your consolation prize" Nathan said and started walking away.

"Nathan please you have to believe me nothing is going on I didn't even now he was coming over" Haley cried as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm gonna go" Mike said wishing now he'd never came over.

"No don't you stay, because I'm done" Nathan said as he started walking to his car which was kind of hard with Haley standing in his way.

"Nathan will you please just stop and listen to me" Haley pleaded.

"Why should I" Nathan asked he couldn't take anymore he'd never felt like this in all his life.

"Because I love you, I meant what I said last night I can't be without you anymore. Do you seriously think I'd call Mike over knowing you were coming to pick me up, I wouldn't do that Nathan and you know that" Haley cried he had to believe her she couldn't be without him anymore.

"Hales I don't know what to believe anymore" Nathan sighed he wanted to believe her he really did but to much had gone on.

"I'm sorry I didn't call him and tell him it was over it completely slipped my mind. You was letting me back in, I was spending the day with you and our kids and I'd never been so happy because I thought I'd ruined us and what we had. I love you Nathan and all I want is for us to be a family again" Haley cried.

"Haley I, I've got to go" Nathan cried he needed time to think everything was going right with them again and then in a instant they was back to square one.

"Nathan please don't go" Haley begged as he got in his car.

"I have too" Nathan said as he drove off, he couldn't believe he just left her like that she was so broken and it killed him, but he needed time to think.

Haley didn't know what to do anymore she'd really lost him now and she didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive her she'd never felt so broken.

After driving around for a couple of hours Nathan didn't really know what to do he knew Haley was telling truth about Mike but he was so hurt and confused right now he just had to get away.

"Hi Nathan where's Haley" Brooke asked as she answered the door not expecting to see him there.

"She's at home, how are the kids" Nathan asked not wanting to talk about it.

"They're fine Nathan there asleep now what's happened" Brooke asked she knew something happened because he looked so upset.

"Brooke I don't know what to do I want to forgive her I do but every time I start too something else happens" Nathan cried.

"Ok come sit down, what happened tonight" Brooke asked.

"We didn't go out I went to pick her up and her boyfriend was there so I kind of lost and, and I left she was crying in the street Brooke and I just left her" Nathan cried.

"Ok you stay here I'm going to go and see if Haley's ok" Brooke said hoping Haley was ok seeing her so broken the other night Brooke never wanted to see her like that again.

"Hey Nate do you want a beer" Julian asked as he came in the lounge.

"Yeah thanks man" Nathan said as he took the drink.

Julian didn't really know what to say to Nathan, he'd be lost if he lost Brooke so he decided to turn the TV on. Over the years of being friends with Nathan he'd grown to like sports so at least it wasn't awkward anymore.

When Brooke arrived at Haley's there was no answer so she decided to use the key Haley gave her for emergencies. After calling Haley's name for a few she was starting to get worried she knew Haley was home this didn't make sense. Brooke then thought she might have gone to bed so she checked her room and there was still no sign. So she thought she might have gone out and that's when she saw Haley lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god Haley" Brooke screamed as she rushed over and took out her phone. "Ambulance please come quick she's bleeding heavily" she cried as Haley started to stir "wake up please wake up" Brooke cried tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke tell the kids I love them, tell Nathan I'm sorry" Haley broke out as she could feel herself falling unconscious again.

"No hales, come on open your eyes the ambulance is on its way you can't leave us we need you" Brooke cried she didn't have a clue on what was happening it didn't make any sense.

"Look after them, they're going to need you" Haley cried as her eyes grew heavy.

"No hales they need you, don't give up" Brooke pleaded she didn't know what to do she just wished the paramedics would hurry up Haley was fading fast.

Brooke didn't really know what to do Haley was slipping in and out of consciousness. By the time the paramedics came it was looking bad she knew she had to call Nathan but how do you tell someone there wife might die. How could this even happen Haley couldn't have been that depressed to do something that would take her away from her family, this didn't make any sense.

"Brooke what's wrong" Nathan asked as Julian handed him the phone he could tell there was something wrong Julian looked like he was going to be sick.

"It's, it's Haley" Brooke broke out this was so hard the doctor's wouldn't tell her anything and she'd never been through this Haley was like her sister she couldn't lose her.

"What's happened to Haley" Nathan asked as he took a seat thinking he was going to need it.

"It's bad Nathan I they won't tell me anything you have to come" Brooke cried.

"Ok where are you" Nathan asked needing to know because as much as he was mad at Haley right now she was still his wife and he couldn't live with himself if something bad happened to her.

"We're at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital" Brooke cried.

"Oh god, I'm coming now Brooke" Nathan cried as he ran out of the house he knew the kids would be fine with Julian right now he needed to get to Haley.

When Nathan got to the hospital Haley was still with the doctors so they just had to wait. He knew it was bad Brooke had blood all over her. He couldn't lose Haley not now he couldn't have her dying thinking he hated her. If he hadn't left her she wouldn't be in the hospital right now why did he have to let his pride get in the way now he could lose her.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
